The Fat Guy (Apeball Land)
The Fat Guy was a supernaturally obese monstrosity living in Apeball land. He was an alternate incarnation of The Fat Guy. : While he was previously believed to be the same Fat Guy we know, modern evidence has shown that this Fat Guy seems not to have been the same as the one we're familiar with. However, both this Fat Guy and his father certainly live up to the Fat Guy's legacy. History Origins This Fat Guy was native to a strange world known as Apeball land, possibly in the future or past, that was infested not only with Dinosaurs but also with Ape-balls. He was likely the son of Fat Guy's Father, and both Fat Guys may have previously been Cave Men, mutated by a strange pink substance in their environment. This substance caused both Fat Guys to gain weight rapidly. (Xaq Series: "Xaq to the Future"; Chronicles Addendum) :His actual origins were never revealed in-game, but the game's creator has implied the Cave Men origin in conversation. First encounter A man named Milton was encouraged by Zoovac for unknown reasons to study the Fat Guy. Milton desperately needed something to study (he was a failing scientist), and he soon became obsessed with his quest. He persued the Fat Guy through The Portal Tree into another world. It appears that this Fat Guy had originated on this world; his origin will be discussed later. Milton began studying the Fat Guy there, as well as the Ape-Balls; however, his science soon backfired. The next hero to come upon this Fat Guy would discover what became of Milton. ("Who Would Be Crazy Enough To Devote His Life To Studying This Guy?") Return to Apeball Land The Fat Guy was now home. He appeared much fatter here than ever before, sitting on the ground but stretching up high enough to smash through a raised train track, thus preventing anyone from being able to finish their cart ride. Xaq encountered him here, at first believing him to be the same Fat Guy he knew from many adventures. Getting past this Fat Guy, however, proved one of Xaq's toughest challenges. Xaq was shocked at his enemy’s apparent increased mass. This Fat Guy couldn’t even talk; He only screamed in pain. Xaq found himself unable to stop the cart in time, and it actually burst into the Fat Guy’s stomach, where Xaq found himself trapped. The Fat Guy’s insides were filled with acid; Two Ape-Balls had somehow gotten in there, and an acid zombie who may once have been Milton, who had created a control panel inside the fat guy also resided there. Upon further examination, Xaq found that a strange pinkish liquid came out of the Fat Guy’s flesh when it was punctured; this pink stuff was what made the Fat Guy fat. Xaq was able to use some of the stuff to cause an Ape-Ball to temporarily become an immensely fat Ape-Ball. :It was previously believed by some fans that this pink stuff was the low fat ice cream that Ginkus originally fed him, still coursing through his veins even after all these years. However, the game's creator shot down that rumor, and made it clear that the Fat Guy seen in this game has no connection to the one known from earlier PCGs. Even the Fat Guy’s blood cells were so fat as to be bigger than Xaq, and they emitted electricity. When Xaq finally managed to escape from the Fat Guy's belly, he continued along the train track, only to encounter the Fat Guy's father, who was larger, more grotesque, and meaner. (Xaq Series: "Xaq to the Future") Category:The Fat Guy Category:Apeball Land